Missing scene
by camidrena
Summary: Missing scene entre Dean et Castiel, Spoiler 503 et 504, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Post 503, Spoiler

Sorte de missing scène, juste après le départ de Dean et Castiel du 'bar' où Dean avait emmené Castiel pour qu'il perde sa virginité.

Rentré au motel, Dean avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Castiel n'avait pas vraiment tout compris de ce qui s'était passé, mais il était heureux au fond de lui, parce que son protégé l'était. Et aussi parce qu'il était sortit du lieu de débauche dans lequel Dean l'avait emmené.

Le lendemain, il allait s'attaquer à un archange, et Dean devait dormir. L'ange avait assimilé que les hommes avaient besoin de ça, sans vraiment comprendre. Comme le besoin d'avoir des rapports sexuels, de manger, de protégé leur espace individuel. Peut être parce que toutes ses choses lui étaient inconnues.

Dean venait de sortir de la salle de bain, et il allait se mettre au lit quand il réalisa que Castiel n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

« Tu peux regarder la télé si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas » lui avait dit le chasseur, en lui lançant la télécommande. Castiel regarda l'objet, tous ses boutons qui lui semblaient familier sans qu'il en connaisse vraiment la fonction. Le monde des hommes lui paraissait de plus en plus compliqué.

Bien que l'ange ne soit pas très communicatif en ce qui concerne ses sentiments, Dean avait remarqué que l'air qu'il affichait en ce moment voulait dire que Castiel était en présence d'un objet inconnu. Alors il s'approcha de lui, pour lui montrer comment se servir de la télécommande.

La main de Dean sur les siennes quand l'homme lui prit le télécommande des mains. Castiel aimait ce contact. Il aimait sentir Dean à coté de lui, près de lui. Cette impression d'être en paix à ses cotés, il ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis qu'il avait affronté ses frères pour protéger Dean. L'homme était le premier humain dont il se sentait vraiment proche, et il avait déjà mit un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, un mot qui faisait peur au chasseur.

« Cass', tu m'écoutes ? »

« Tu devrais dormir, j'ai des choses à faire. » lui répondit simplement l'ange. Il allait partir, mais Dean lui attrapa le bras.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? C'est de t'en prendre à Raphael qui te fait peur ? » Lui demanda Dean, en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Non » lui répondit Castiel, en s'approchant un peu plus de Dean. Leurs visages étaient vraiment près l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes avant que Dean ne s'éloigne.

« J'avais oublié, tu as besoin d'un peu d'espace. » avait dit l'ange en baissant la tête.

Dean le regarda, il se sentait mal. Si l'ange avait choisit un réceptacle féminin, alors Dean n'aurait pas tant hésité. La vérité s'était qu'il avait peur, d'aimer l'ange, et surtout d'aimer être avec lui, malgré son corps d'homme.

« C'est pas ça, c'est compliquer » avait simplement répondu Dean.

« L'amour ne devrait pas l'être. » Castiel n'avait pas lâché le chasseur du regard. Il ne savait pas trop comment Dean allait réagir. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients de ce qu'il y avait entre eux, que Dean le refusait et Castiel avait simplement décidé de l'accepter, pour eux deux.

Dean savait que le combat du lendemain se dangereux, pas pour lui, mais pour Castiel. L'idée de la perdre le dérangeait beaucoup. Alors il s'était rapproché de l'ange.

« Tu es sûr ? » Avait murmuré celui-ci avant de simplement se laisser embrasser par Dean.

« Pose pas de question » avait simplement répondu Dean, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le chasseur avait promis à l'ange qu'il ne mourrait pas vierge, et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse.


	2. Chapter 2

Post 504 The end (quand Dean se retrouve coincé dans le futur)

Dean regarda la route défilé, tout était tellement calme à part leur convois. Voir Castiel conduire lui faisait drôle, encore plus que le voir complètement défoncé. L'ange avait changé, et il avait peur de découvrir qu'il en était la cause.

Ils étaient seuls dans le camion, Dean tenta de se rapprocher de Castiel, pour voir sa réaction. Il avait besoin de savoir où en était leur 'couple'.

« Arrête ça Dean » dit simplement Castiel, sans même le regarder. « Ca n'a jamais marché de toute façon » le « nous deux » n'était pas vraiment implicite.

Le chasseur se contenta de hocher la tête, sans rien dire de plus. Leur histoire naissante en 2009 n'était plus qu'une lamentable erreur dans le passé, ce passé qui au final n'était qu'un maintenant.

Dean s'était endormit un peu, juste après sa conversation avec Castiel à propos des drogues. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, mais comme Castiel ne l'avait pas vu, il avait fait semblant de dormir, pour pouvoir regarder l'ange. Il avait prit une décision, dès qu'il rentrerait dans son époque, il couperait net cette relation bizarre qui naissait entre eux. Il laisserait Castiel libre de regagner ses frères, et de ne pas finir par vivre complètement défoncé. 'Un bien meilleur club' avait dit Castiel. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas les anges, Dean pouvait comprendre.

Il s'était décidé, lui n'avait plus le choix depuis longtemps, mais il n'était pas obligé d'entrainer Castiel dans sa chute.

« Tu regrettes ? » Fini par demander le chasseur.

« Pour ce que ça change. »

« Ca change tout, parce que je vais repartir là bas et je peux encore tout arrêter » Castiel le regarda, perplexe, perdu.

Quand Castiel le libéra malgré lui du jouc de Zacharias, Dean repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'ange du futur, à ce qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait compris que son futur lui allait sacrifier Castiel. Il ne comptait pas suivre le conseil de son futur lui, mais Castiel lui avait fait promettre quelque chose et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse.


End file.
